


Protective Tony

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Humor, Tony is protective, clint likes the reader, don’t read if you’re going to complain, he will kill Clint in a heartbeat if he hurts the reader, reader is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Tony and the reader have been friends since they were kids and tony is fiercely protective over her. When Clint starts to show interest in the reader after his divorce tony sits Clint down to have a talk about how if he breaks the readers heart he would have no choice but to kick his ass.





	Protective Tony

Tony Stark is not ashamed to admit he was a very protective person when it came to you. You have been friends since your first day of pre school when he shoved another boy because they were picking on you on the playground. He told you that as long as you stuck with him you’d never get picked on or hurt.

He was right because decades later tony was still scaring off men he thought weren’t good enough for you. Instead of getting mad you’d thank him because you knew if tony didn’t like him there must be something wrong with that person. Tony genuinely wanted you to be happy and he didn’t want to see you get hurt.

To everyone’s surprise every time Tony set you up with someone you’d end up dating that person for a year or two. Tony always said he knew you like the back of his hand so it was easy for him to pick guys for you to date. So when you went to him when he was talking to Clint, Thor and Steve and asked if he could set you up with someone he was more than happy to help you out.

What no one knew was that one of their fellow teammates developed a crush on you and was hoping tony would bring him up as a potential lover. Although Clint barely signed the divorce papers and was officially a single man he already knew who he wanted to be in a relationship with you. He thought you were the total package and with a little encouragement from Natasha Clint subtly flirted with you. You were completely clueless though and you took his flirtatious behavior as he was just being nice.

Tony did noticed and he kept a close eye on Clint since he caught flirting “I have a couple of guys in mind that I think you’ll like. Come with me to my lab so we can go over what you not looking for.” Tony looked over at Clint for a split second before grabbed your hand and made your way to his lab.

* * *

 

Two weeks after you went to tony to see if he could set you up with someone tony came to the realization that Clint would be the perfect guy for you to date. He knew that Clint was a loyal man so he didn’t have to worry about him cheating on you. He also knew he was romantic because he heard about all the romantic stuff he used to do for his ex-wife. Tony wanted to talk to Clint about his feelings towards you so he decided to talk him when you were on a mission. “Hey Clint do you think you can stop by my office? I wanted to talk to you about something.” Tony asked when he spotted Clint and Natasha in the break room.

Clint felt the blood drain from his body “sure tony, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Clint looked back at Natasha who looked like she was about to burst into laughter. Once tony was gone Clint turned to Natasha “what do you think he wants to talk about?”

“My guess is that he wants to talk about your crush on his best friend. Good luck Clint, you’re going to need it.” Natasha patted her friends should before she left the room.

* * *

 

Clint paced back and forth in front of Tony’s door before he finally got the guts to knock “Come in” tony shouted. Clint quietly entered Tony’s office and noticed tony was watching tv “it’s about time you knocked on the door. What took you so long?”

“I was wondering if you were planning on killing me” Clint replied nervously as he sat down “what did you want to talk about?”

Tony was loving the fact that Clint was nervous because that meant he had the power between them “I know you have feelings for y/n and while I think you two would be perfect together I feel obligated to say that if you hurt her I will fucking kill you.” tony threatened.

Clint remained silent as he proceeded what tony just told him “Wait you’re ok with me dating y/n? You always glared at me when I flirted with her.” clint responded surprise.

“Oh I hated the idea of you two together at first. I thought you just wanted to use y/n for rebound sex.” tony got up “but as months passed I noticed you didn’t move on from her so I assume you generally have feelings for her. You do have genuine feelings for her right?”

“Yes I do” Clint cleared his throat and watched while tony picked up his phone and started dialing a number.

After a few rings tony started talking to the person on the other line and proceeded to talk for several minutes before he hung up. “You have reservations next week at y/n’s favorite restaurant at seven. When y/n gets back I’ll tell her I found her a the perfect guy so you better not fuck this up.”

“Thanks tony !” Clint hugged tony out of excitement “sorry”.

Tony rolled his eyes and fixed his suit “don’t ever do that again. You can go now”. Tony dismissed Clint and continued doing what he was doing before Clint walked in.

* * *

 

True to his word the day you came back from your mission he told you that he found you the perfect man. You were over the moon and tried to get him to tell you who it was but he wouldn’t say. All he told you was that he was a nice guy.

On the day of your date you decided to wear a simple yet beautiful black dress with a small diamond necklace. “Your date is going to pass out when he sees you because you look hot in that dress!” happy complimented you as he helped you inside the limo and drove you to your date.

Fifteen minutes later you enter your favorite restaurant and gave the hostess the name the reservation was under “oh your party is already here” the hostess ushered you over and pointed to your table “a waiter will be back to take your order.”

When hostess left you realized who was sitting at your table “Clint” you grinned at the archer as you made your way to the table. “You’re the guy tony set me up with?”

“Yeah . . . I hope you’re not disappointed” Clint laughed and pulled your chair out for you.

“Of course not ! ! ! ! I’m just surprised that you were serious when you were flirting with me.” You both started to laugh “now Clinton Barton please tell me about yourself” you asked in a serious face which caused Clint to laughing harder.

* * *

 

After spending hours eating, laughing and really getting to know each other you guys decided to call it a night and head back to the compound. When you guys arrived to your room Clint started placing kisses on your collarbone “Can I take you out on another date?” Clint rubbed his nose against yours.

“Yes you can Clint Barton” You smiled at yourself because you could sense that Clint was the man you were going to be with for a very long time.


End file.
